


[Podfic of] fighting fire with firewood

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Het, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was not the kind of person to be curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] fighting fire with firewood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fighting fire with firewood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463804) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/fighting%20fire%20with%20firewood.mp3) (16 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/01%20fighting%20fire%20with%20firewood.m4b) (17 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 34:33

**Streaming:**  



End file.
